Angels
by Luffy V'shile
Summary: YAY! This is a romantic SAPPY fic that fangirls are going to hate me for... don't flame me either, because my friend can kill you.. She also has a mob of fangirls after her too.. -AHEM-LINK-AHEM-


Angels  
  
By; Luffy V'shile  
  
  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own this story Bla Blab la……  
  
This story IS very weird!!!! You've been warned!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
It was a dark, dreary night. But very quiet! When a loud noise came from down the street and guess who it was none other than, Luffy, Shriek, Rin, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre. (Wow, Big surprise!!!)  
  
*********************************************************  
  
*Luffy's POV*  
  
  
  
This all started 1 week ago. I started hearing voices. I was really scared! I thought I had lost it! (Really! And I'm not kidding either. ) The next night I saw an angel! It was really freaky, it told me to buy more anime. So I listened, just like the crazy person I am ^^. After a week the angel came again. This time, I got a better look at the angel. I was so surprised, because it was Vash. What he said next was so funny, he said to give him a hug! But it's not like I can go against an angel or anything, so I gave him a hug. It was really warm, but it felt like something was missing. The hug was so nice.. I felt like I would never let go.. but like always, good things have to end. -Not that good things ever go well for me anyway because they don't ever go well for me..-   
  
  
  
It turns out that it was Rin who walked in. When Rin saw me there looking like I was hugging someone she started laughing like a crazy person! Then I started yelling at her to knock before she comes in. Then I tried to hit her because she was still laughing, but then she hit my arm and almost broke it...   
  
  
  
When Rin finally left, I was all alone. So I started reading my manga. I laid down on my bed falling asleep while I was reading. Then, I suddenly woke up because I heard something.. Then I heard a really horrible sound.. it was the bus leaving! SHIT!!!! I missed the bus!! I got dressed so fast that I didn't even know what I put on! I brushed my hair, put it up, and ran out side to my surprise the bus was still there Rin and Shriek were frozen where they were. Waking suddenly, time started again and Rin and Shriek were talking on their way to the bus!!!!   
  
  
  
Okay, now, I was really freaked out!! I mean.. time just stopped! Then I remembered the bus and ran to it.. even if I was half dazed. All day at school I was kind of in a trance, getting all my work done before the one kid in my class.. Now that's really scary! The kid in my class is always finished first!   
  
  
  
I am finally home. Then I went upstairs to do my homework. When I finished I went to turn on the TV. There was nothing good on, so I put in the 2nd Noir. Then I realized I am still standing so I went to sit down.. but when I sit down it felt like I was sitting on something.. I jump up and look where I was sitting, and there was Vash. I was so happy to see him. He looked just as perfect as ever. He stood up. He was so much taller than me, but he looked so handsome. We were in love.. it was so romantic. I love Vash so much, yet we can never be together. And Vash loved me. I hugged Vash close, giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
  
  
Tears ran down my cheeks as Vash gave me a kiss on the cheek.. we were both so happy and yet so sad.. We held each other close and had the best kiss ever. Right there we looked like the best couple ever, it looked like we were meant for each other. Right then everybody walked in, but we didn't care.   
  
  
  
This was the best moment ever, I never wanted it to end. Everybody in the room stood there, like they were paralyzed, but suddenly they all went into it with one action. I knew it was all too good to be true. Then someone pushed me away from Vash, I was horrified at what happened.. Vash just disappeared.   
  
  
  
Even though I knew that would happen, I broke into tears. But I felt arms around me.. they were Vash's, but, no one else could see him with his arms around me.   
  
  
  
Everyone around me was yelling and screaming, I sank to the floor. When I woke up I was in the hospital, with Rin asleep next to me in a chair. I smiled at her as I tried to sit up- but I couldn't sit up. I was completely paralyzed, but I saw Vash sitting right there on the bed. It was so comforting.. but I was a little uncomfortable, because I could feel his weight.. but yet I couldn't feel his weight.  
  
  
  
*Shriek's POV*   
  
  
  
Right then Rin woke up, she was kind of surprised, because the Doctor had said Luffy wouldn't wake up for 3 months. But Rin was right there, seeing her sister with her eyes open after only four days. When she saw her sister awake and smiling at thin air... It was really scaring Rin, because it looked as if Luffy was actually looking into someone's eyes, someone's eyes of whom she really loved.. But she looked as if she was in a trance...   
  
  
  
*Luffy's POV*  
  
  
  
I was so happy to see Vash then! Suddenly, I broke out of the trance that I was in. Then Vash seemed to dissolve, and Rin appearing. Then I fainted.. this was WAY too much stress for me to handle. When I finally woke up, there were all these doctors around me. Then, a sudden tear ran down my cheek and I burst out bawling. It was as if I was in my own little world.. But with Vash still alive.. Somehow.. Then I pulled a picture of Vash out of nowhere. All the doctors around me then gasped, because I had pulled a picture out of nowhere. (Betcha knew I did that already..)  
  
  
  
Then, somehow, I had the strength to get up. All the doctors were amazed and they helped me down... I blew them all off me with a strange wind from thin air. Then I ran out of the room. I ran and ran until I had to stop running, because I was so tired. It had been so horrible.. I hope I didn't hurt anyone. I'm so horrible! What am I? Am I even human? Then I felt the comforting hand of Vash in my hand.. I felt so much better with Vash there with me. Suddenly, I felt very dizzy.   
  
  
  
When I woke up, I was in a strange room that was almost too perfect to be real. The bed I was in was like sleeping on air...   
  
  
  
  
  
So how do you like it so far?!?!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Or one of the two! (no rhymes were intended)  
  
  
  
Luffy: *sigh* Once again, Special thanks to my friend (and editor), Shriek Hyrulean.  
  
Shriek: THANK YOU LUFFY! I WAS SOOOOO BORED! BECAUSE I AM!  
  
Luffy: *praying* Dear lord, please no singing, please no singing, please no singing...  
  
Shriek: *raises the roof* HANA! Cue music!  
  
Hana Asakura: *thumbs up*  
  
Giant BoomBox 6783.0: *plays "Brother, My Brother" by Blessed Union of Souls. Just DON'T ask*   
  
Shriek: AHEM! *waves arms from side to side like you'd see in the '60's, dressed in a tye-dye shirt and hip-hugger bell-bottoms* Brother, My brother, tell me, What 're we fightin' for? WE'VE got to end this war! We should Lo-ove one An-nother, tell me, can't we just pretend, THIS war never began? We can tryyyyy-y-y, brother my brother! We face each other from different sides, the anger birth can't remember, WHY! It's kinda crazy when you feel this wa-  
  
Luffy: *clamps her hand over Shriek's mouth* That's quite ENOUGH, Shriek. 


End file.
